Waking Dreams
by Inspired Demon of Fiction
Summary: The Master DOES dream… and what does he dream of? The Doctor of course. But, what if his dreams were more than just… dreams? Bit of a drabble, not sure how far it will go. Doctor/Master all incarnations really, but Three/Delgado!Master if you MUST chose


**Title:** Waking Dreams

**Author:** Demon

**Rating: **T for bizarre dream sequences

**Summary:** The Master DOES dream… and what does he dream of? The Doctor of course. But, what if his dreams were more than just… dreams?

**Author's Note:** random semi-crack!bunny today, induced by sickness, no school, and an imminent AP test. I just… started writing. So… this may continue, it may not, I depend upon your input. The era is pretty general though, I'm sure many of you have guessed, I'm MOST comfortable with Delgado!Master, but it could be any era, if you like… c:

Enjoy!

* * *

The Master dreamed. Yes of course he dreamed, why shouldn't he dream? He had as much right to his dreams as anybody else…

Nobody asked him about HIS dreams of course, everyone assumed that IF he slept AT ALL, living with what he'd done as he does, it would be about further destruction and chaos.

On the contrary, this wasn't true at all. For one thing, the _Doctor_ was always the fidgety sleeper, unable to sleep more than an hour or two straight without waking up in some ungodly terror and for another… he _never_ dreamed of destruction. Just because he carried it out didn't mean he wanted it… no, deep in his core, the Master really wanted prosperity, creation, _love_… He cringed away from the concept, well-knowing how dangerous it was. Especially for someone like him… someone who…

Well, anyway, he dreamed… _yes_, he dreamed… of beautiful, wondrous, glorious things… impossible things and just plain ordinary things, but all of which cherished and beloved and… only his within the constraints of his own subconscious mind.

Needless to say, he dreamed of the Doctor. Almost every night… well, _every_ night, if he was honest, but he didn't always remember his dreams so he decided to give himself the benefit of the doubt and claim that he didn't ALWAYS dream about the Doctor…

And the dreams, of course, varied on his mood… when he was exceptionally tired, the Doctor usually just took him to bed and they cuddled all night long while he whispered sweet nothings and reassurances to him.

When he was exceptionally stressed the dreams were usually frantic and subject to random shifts, but usually contained some sort of awkward encounter where they were forced to be very… _inventive_… He got some of his best ideas from those dreams.

When he was sad, and this was almost ALWAYS because of the Doctor rejecting him, his dreams were very soft and warm and sweet, filled with a vague sense of desperation and misery that the Doctor would gently sweep away with the softest of kisses. These dreams usually filled him with a dreadful sense of longing afterwards, so he slept a long time, not wanting them to end. Eventually though, they would have to, though he did manage to stay asleep for a day and a half straight once by stubbornly refusing to respond to the Doctor in his dream, forcing his mind to play out the sequence longer and longer. He had been particularly depressed the day before… what with the Doctor lying to him about traveling the universe together.

And when he was angry, he shuddered, but couldn't deny that he enjoyed these dreams too, ashamed of it though he was. When he was angry… he always held a position of enormous power and had the Doctor cowering before him… and he would hurt him. He was disgusted with himself for it, but… he _liked_ it, he liked hearing the Doctor cry out, he LIKED standing over him like an ancient high inquisitor, _liked_ it… His one redemption in those dreams was when he had glutted himself on the torture, he always fixed him up after it and cuddled him. He never apologized though, he couldn't, but he did try to make it better… in a perverse, hypocritical way…

His favorite dreams, however, that happened very rarely, were when the Doctor came to him, begging for his help. He LOVED those dreams, being NEEDED by the Doctor, having him _admit_ that he couldn't do without him, _just_ for an instance… and then getting to be the _hero_ for once. He indulged himself in these dreams, usually doing it all single-handedly, even when he knew he and the Doctor could easily do this side by side… he liked fixing things for the Doctor, even better than he liked torturing him.

It was… a shameful pity that things never seemed to work out that way in the real world.


End file.
